


Conscription (or how Anders’ enrollment to the Wardens really looked like)

by icylook



Series: Vergil Surana [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: “The Wardens will give you protection. And some freedom.”The healer scoffed. “Get rid of one leash and change it for another.” He sneered, glancing up at Surana.“At least this one is longer. And not so choking.” The man chuckled.





	Conscription (or how Anders’ enrollment to the Wardens really looked like)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble posted on Vergil's blog (icy-warden on tumblr) without edits.
> 
> Timeline: Beginnings of the Awakening

The place must have seen better days in the past, Anders thought, as he navigated his way through the Keep’s hallways. He planned to find the kitchens or pantry or a room with any food, get something for the way and get the hell out of there.

The mage, _Commander_, bought him enough time to slip away from the templars, with the all _“conscription”_ thing. Anders went with it then just because Rylock was breathing down his neck, quite literally, and he fancied living without torture. He was sure that she’d be estatic seeing him in pain. 

Deep in thought Anders didn’t realise he found what he was looking for. Kitchen. But he wasn’t alone. 

The dark room was lighted with few wisps and a lone figure was sitting at the long table.

The mage Warden.

He seemed to be in the middle of eating, if the food before him wasn’t for show. He paused the chewing upon seeing Anders, then resumed it, eyes roaming all over his person, face blank.

Then, the Warden gestured at the table with a smirk. _So, the plan with discreet vanishing in the dark was busted._ Anders nodded and sat down opposite to the man. He cleared his throat just to say something, but the Warden, _Surana_, beat him to it.

“I thought you’d find your way to the kitchens much earlier. After day like this you must be starved.” He drawled in bored tone.

“And what are you doing here all alone? Don’t you have a king to entertain?”

In a second the irritation took over the mage’s face but it was gone in a blink.

“The king has already retired for the night.” He said, grimacing slightly. “But you,” his gaze flickered to Anders’ eyes. “I must say, I wouldn’t expect seeing someone from the Circle in a place like this.” The Warden tilted his head slightly to the side, both elbows on the table. “Five, six escape attempts?”

“Seven. You’ve heard of them?”

“Of course I’ve heard. You’ve been quite famous in the tower.” The amusement laced his words. “Are you going for the eighth now?”

Anders stiffened momentarily, nearly dropping the piece of meat he was helping himself to.

“The Wardens will give you protection. And some freedom.”

The healer scoffed. “Get rid of one leash and change it for another.” He sneered, glancing up at Surana.

“At least this one is longer. And not so choking.” The man chuckled.

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Tell me, where would you go then?” Surana brought one of his hands under his chin, eyes calculating.

“Go to Amaranthine, catch a ship to Free Marches.” Anders said shortly.

“And?”

“Go further north or stay in one of the cities to blend in.” He sighed. “I don’t know yet.”

Surana hummed. “Know that, it’s my word here you are stepping on, Anders. I’d look like a fool, if you’d take away like that”

“Sorry to hurt your feelings.” He said with fake sincerity. 

The Warden got up, rounding the table. “I’ve seen you in action.”

Anders shifted, so he could get a better position to get up himself quickly, if he had to do it violently. He prayed it wouldn’t come to this.

But what Surana said next stopped him form moving altogether.

“I want you,” he said bluntly, taking few steps towards the healer, “in my inner circle.” He ended with a wink. “You are talented and I need competent people by my side. But,” he smiled lightly, though his eyes still had this calculating gleam. “I will give you a second option. Pack some things, take as much food as you need.” At this Anders eyes widened a little. “And go. Disappear.”

“Just like that? You’d let me go?”

“I will.” He leaned in, straight into Anders’ personal space. “Do that and the templars will be the last of your problems.”

The words didn’t quite match the tone, the playful lilt of Surana’s low voice. The look on his face made Anders shudder and he slowly let go of the breath he unconsciously held in.

“That’s not much of an option.” He said with a weak cheer.

“But it is. I offer you life in comfortable space, roof over your head, regular meals, some adventures, clothes, and other. All I want is loyalty.” The Warden paused for a moment. “Or an existence in mud, cold and a lot of looking behind your shoulder.” Surana said with disdain. “How long, depends on how well you’ll play your cards.”

Anders swallowed.

“You’d seriously take your time to hunt down some apostate?”

“I’m pretty stubborn when I set my eyes on something. Would you like to test that?”

“You don’t look like a bully, Surana.”

“Well, thank you.” The Warden replied, clearly pleased with himself.

They looked at each other in silence for awhile. If Anders could get the facts correctly, this man ended the Blight. The feat took some dedication, that was for sure. He groaned wearily.

“Alright. You win, I’ll do it your way.”

“Wonderful.” The Warden purred and stepped away, straightening his back. ”If you’d follow me. Varel should have everything prepared by now.”

Anders sputtered. “How did you know I’ll agree?”

“I’ve had a good feeling about you.” He said lightly. The Commander turned away and walked to the exit.

“Good feeling, my ass.” Anders scoffed sourly. “Hey, I’ve never heard your first name!”

“I’ll tell you when you’ll wake up.” The answer came from the dark corridor before him.

_“Wake up?”_ The healer scrambled after the mage. “Why would I go to _sleep_ now? Hey, Surana!” Anders shouted, hurrying his steps to catch up.

The echoing laughter was the only answer.


End file.
